


succour

by mekkaimeteor



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: !!, Angst, Internal Struggle, Japanese names, Virus, based off that one episode where he tries to destroy everything, because of the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekkaimeteor/pseuds/mekkaimeteor
Summary: It hurts, and it feels like he's burning, but he feels so godly and powerful.





	1. battle routine set

_Rockman!_

He tries to choke out a noise, tries to signal to his operator - his friend - that he's  _here_ , he's still alive, he's still aware.

But the data engulfs him too much. The virus whispers to him, no, he whispers to _himself_ , to absorb, destroy, contain, control all,  _be all_.

But... Netto-kun.

But Netto-kun, and Roll-chan, and Glyde, and Gutsman, and so many others, so many...

It aches so much; his data wants to shred away and collapse, and it feels so much like the beat of a weakened heart, a body desperately trying to survive, and yet, he still can't breathe.

He can't breathe, he realises, letting out a long scream of pain. His voice isn't his anymore, he's a slave to the program, a slave to the numbers; he isn't himself.

Who is he?

_Rockman!_

"Ne...tto...!"

He can't quite make out who it is, but the figure glows like a guardian angel. 

_"Rockman!"_

His face melts away, dematerialising, and he struggles to collect the bits together. Errors upon errors blur his vision. It's too hard to contain himself. He just wants to destroy.

So he does. He starts with the Japanese servers' main memory, then the cache, then immerses himself in every program's coding, absorbing Internet City. Every database stored in Japan is his and a part of him.

It hurts, and it feels like he's burning, but he feels so godly and powerful.

"Rockman!"

Netto's voice is clearer.  _Don't let me die. Don't let me die. Don't let me-_

He's going to die again.

"Ne...tto...!" He lets out a scream of anguish, and grasps the figure in front of him, holding it close to his disintegrating chest.

_Error: location.cache not found_

_Error: Rockman.exe is not responding_

_Error: Rockman.exe has crashed_

_Error: Rockman.exe failed to execute_

_Error: Rockman.exe failed to execute_

_Error: **Rockman.exe failed to execute**_

"Rockman!"

His heart stops for the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being inactive but i'm not sorry for this angst :v


	2. execute

...Then it restarts successfully.


End file.
